Insuperable
by starrtrek
Summary: Anna, the outspoken, diabolical, selfish Slytherin. Joseph, the flirtatious, care-free, lazy Ravenclaw. Remy, the intelligent, inexperienced, good-hearted Gryffindor. Nicholas, the sarcastic, moody, poetic Hufflepuff. Four houses. Four friends.


_In this novel/novella, you'll be reading the points of views for four different individuals._

_Anna, the outspoken, diabolical, selfish Slytherin._

_Joseph, the flirtatious, care-free, lazy Ravenclaw._

_Remy, the intelligent, inexperienced, good-hearted Gryffindor._

_Nicholas, the sarcastic, moody, poetic Hufflepuff._

_Four best friends. Four houses. Four stories. _

_This is the first time I've ever written purely OC fiction for Harry Potter, but I sincerely hope that it works out well. This idea had been in my head for around a week. R&R, and don't forget to leave a review. :]_

_This is the life._

It was hard for a girl like Anna not be thinking those words as she sat back in her lawn chair, soaking up enough sun to give her a nice, glowing tan. She sat in the front lawn of the house she stayed at during the summer with her parents. She typically stayed at Hogwarts, her school, all year round, but it was the summer holiday that enabled her to spend some quality time back home. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail to expose some extra skin to the bright rays of heat, and her light brown eyes were invisible behind round sunglasses. Anna's halter top was yellow, and she wore brown shorts. She breathed evenly, allowing herself to smile lightly.

Next to her, a tall girl with long, dark brown hair was sighing in elation as well, her fingers curling around the handles of the lawn chair she was laying across. Her tank top was lilac, and her shorts were black. Her dark hair fell straight across her chest, and her even darker eyes were closed against the sun. Anna could tell that Remy would tan in a droll way because of the hair that covered her skin, but Anna kept her lips shut. It would make for interesting talk later on when they met up with the boys.

Anna Stone and Remy Perrington were fresh out of their sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were best friends, of course, but their friendship was something that had always posed a question in the minds of their peers at Hogwarts. It wasn't because the two were of a different blood status, or even because they both had personalities that were strikingly adverse. No, it was the trivial fact that Anna was in Slytherin and Remy was in Gryffindor.

Thirteen years after the war between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters and the children of Hogwarts still held high prejudices against other houses. It was a mockery, really. When Anna arrived at Hogwarts during her first year, she was paired up in Charms with a wide-eyed, tall brunette Gryffindor girl who had vomited on the train ride to Hogwarts. Anna's classmates sniggered at her partner as they worked. The girl had ducked her head down, her lower lip trembling as she wrote on the parchment in front of her.

"Be careful you don't get the spell wrong, Remy. You might get nauseous." Anna remembered that a girl from her house had whispered to the girl from across the table, laughing quietly with her own partner, a Ravenclaw. Sudden anger swelled in Anna, and she scowled at the Slytherin.

"Piss off." Anna muttered to her, staring at her until the offender looked away awkwardly. Anna looked at the girl next to her, whose head was turned up. Her face was red and blotchy, but her eyes showed an enormous magnitude of gratefulness. Anna smiled quaintly. She knew she'd be regretting insulting the Slytherin girl later that night, but at least Remy was happy. "I'm Anna." Anna told her, lifting her hand for the girl to shake.

Remy broke out into the first real smile Anna had seen from her in the time she had known her, and replied, "I'm Remy." Her hand met Anna's, and they shook. The two had been best friends ever since.

Not that Anna didn't get grief for it from the other Slytherin girls.

"She's a Gryffindor." One had said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"She's obscenely tall. You'd look like a freak walking with her down the hall." Another claimed.

"Houses are put in place for a reason. Keep your closest friends as Slytherins. The other houses are a joke." The girl who she had insulted told her this in a threatening voice. Determined to prove her narrow-minded housemates wrong, she decided to make a best friend from every house. She managed to do exactly that.

Soon after Anna and Remy had sworn in their friendship, two more followed suit. One was Joseph Bishop, a dark haired Ravenclaw boy in their year. At eleven years old, Joseph had managed to get turned down by nearly every girl in their year, and a couple in second year, too. It hadn't been that he wasn't attractive (_or as attractive as an eleven year old could be, _Anna thought), merely that he was abrasive in his demands and lewd in his manner of speaking. When Anna and Remy had found him in the courtyard by the benches, he was asking Katy Blancard to make out with him.

"What does that even _mean_?" Katy had shouted, getting up quickly and stalking away. Joseph sighed, and looked sour for a second, until his eyes hit Anna and Remy.

The Ravenclaw looked at them warily. "What do you want?" He asked plainly, obviously still dejected from his most recent rejection.

Anna looked towards Remy. Her eyes were cast downwards, and her brown hair was covering her face. Anna frowned slightly; she believed herself to be accurate in thinking that Joseph had _not_ made a play for Remy yet. So why was Remy blushing like a fool?

Stepping forward, Anna spoke in a very direct voice. "You'll never get a girl that way. Aren't you in Ravenclaw? Shouldn't you be smart enough to figure that one out?" Joseph glared, his hazel eyes flashing, but said nothing. Anna then grinned, and sat down next to Joseph. She looked pointedly at Remy, who quickly joined her by sitting on Joseph's other side.

Anna looked Joseph in the eyes, and spoke clearly. "When you see Katy, ask her if she has a Veela in her family. Tell her that you only asked because it's clear to you that her beauty is beyond that of a human's capabilities." Joseph listened intently, nodding slowly. Anna looked at Remy. Remy opened her mouth.

"Yeah. That'll work." Remy said, agreeing half-heartedly. Anna looked away from her, and back to Joseph.

"Go!" Anna exclaimed, giving him a slight push. Joseph stood up abruptly, and nervously stumbled across the courtyard, making his way to where Katy was standing. Anna and Remy watched as Joseph approached her. Katy crossed her arms, and Anna saw Joseph's lips move. She then saw Katy's annoyed expression change to one of shyness, and she watched Katy smile broadly. Anna giggled. _Victory!_

Joseph followed them wherever they went after that. His boldness and flirty manner brought excitement to the group, and Anna was glad she had picked a winner. Occasionally, a new girl would join their group for a couple of weeks or so, always on Joseph's arm and looking star struck. This never lasted long. Joseph had a new girlfriend every other week.

"You turned him into a lady killer!" Remy accused Anna once in fourth year, rolling her eyes as she watched Joseph hit on a group of Slytherins during breakfast.

"I gave him confidence; he was a heart breaker already." Anna defended herself, shooting Joseph an amused look. Joseph winked back. Remy sighed.

The last addition to their group was a Hufflepuff by the name of Nicholas Harrison. Nicholas was, in the nicest terms, a smart ass. He couldn't spend one class without mouthing off. It was during Potions that the trio caught interest in him. Professor Connelly was surveying each of their draught's carefully, making small comments when necessary. He walked towards Joseph's table. Anna saw that Joseph's was a bright blue, while the potion Nicholas was stirring from next to him was lime green. Connelly always got mad when potions weren't done right, and Anna knew he'd go off on the Hufflepuff boy.

When Connelly reached Nicholas, his eyes narrowed. As predicted, he turned to look at Nicholas, his jaw set in a way to prove his annoyance.

"Mister Harrison, what is this?" Connelly asked, his voice thick with a less-than-content tone.

"A potion, sir." Nicholas replied, his face bearing no emotion. Anna took the excuse to look at Nicholas in a serious way. She watched his icy blue eyes stare evenly at the professor. He had dark brown hair that trickled into his eyes. Anna rather liked it.

"A potion indeed. What kind of potion?" Connelly interrogated, looking fierce.

"A Pepper-up potion."

"And tell me, Mr. Harrison, what does a Pepper-up potion do?"

"It makes you peppy."

"Right. But this is not a Pepper-up potion. This is so wrongly put together and ugly that it looks like whoever helped make it was clearly not aware of the consequences of such a potion. What do you think?" Connelly asked, smirking now.

That's when Nicholas raised his chin, looking the Professor dead in the eye, and smiled crookedly. "I think that people in glass houses should not throw rocks, Professor."

The intense atmosphere suddenly erupted as most of the class broke into silent laughter and chortles. Anna put her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter, her body shaking in the process. She saw Joseph scoff loudly, turning it into a cough, while Remy just gasped, her lips turned upwards.

Connelly stiffened, and his face turned bright red. Nicholas sat back in his chair, beaming. Anna looked at him, smiling as she saw Connelly raise his arm, pointing towards the door. "_Out. _Get OUT!"

Later that day, the trio found Nicholas washing windows in the Entrance Hall, an aggravated expression on his face. His black robes were on the floor, the yellow lining clearly visible. Nicholas was scrubbing the glass roughly as the three approached. He looked at them as they drew near.

"Well done, mate." Joseph told him, clapping him on the shoulder. Nicholas smiled wryly, and murmured a small thanks. Remy smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His attention was focused on Anna.

She had picked up a sponge from the bucket by his feet, and was washing the window with him. Nicholas stared at her, his mouth agape. She grinned back, and said, "That was quite clever, Nick." Nicholas smiled weakly, and the two continued washing the window while Joseph and Remy washed the adjacent one.

As it turned out, Nicholas was Muggle-born and a Hufflepuff, and combination not taken too seriously. However, Anna knew from the start he was the missing piece to her four-part puzzle. The four of them became the closer than she ever imagined they would. People called them the "Fearsome Foursome". Anna realized that her diabolical scheme had turned into a successful mission. She was then on courteous to every member of her house. If it hadn't been for their racism, she wouldn't have made the three best friends she could find.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Remy moaned, bringing Anna back to the present. The past was cheesy, eleven year old antics. The present was sun-tanning and seventeen year old fun. Anna glanced at Remy, one eyebrow raised. Remy sighed dramatically. "I'm staying here. No more drama, no more magic. Just here."

Anna laughed quietly, removing her sunglasses. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. "That's a lie, and you know it. You'd die inside without Hogwarts." Anna knew that she herself would as well. Everything and everyone she loved was at Hogwarts.

Remy reached for a fistful of grass, and threw it at Anna. "Go ahead and rain on my parade, why don't you?" She snapped playfully, laughing loudly. Anna rolled her eyes, and sat up, her blonde ponytail whacking her on the back of the neck as she did so. She glanced up at the sky, and was displeased to see dark clouds in the distance.

"Speaking of rain…" Anna trailed, pointing to the sky. Remy groaned, and put her hands over her face. Anna swung her legs over the side of her chair, and picked up her sunglasses. "We have to go write a letter to the boys anyway. School starts in three weeks. I'd say putting off school shopping has gone too far now."

Remy nodded, and removed her hands from her face. "When should we leave?" She stood up and stretched, her straight brown hair cascading down her back as she did so. Anna watched her friend in envy. Remy's hair was gorgeously long, and delectable. Anna's blonde hair only reached a couple of inches past her shoulders. Remy was a complete beauty. Anna liked to think that she had a part in creating her best friend's looks, but she knew deep down it wasn't true. Remy was beautiful by herself.

Anna responded in a dry voice as she tried to erase the jealousy from her mind. "Well, we can Apparate now." She made it sound like that was obvious, even though they had both only recently gained the ability.

Remy grimaced. "I hate Apparating. I feel as though a very small part of me was splinched during the test…I just didn't tell my instructor that." She chuckled. Anna stood up, drawing her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at the lawn chairs, and they folded back up.

"We should leave on Saturday, at one. That'd be a good time to meet up with Nicholas and Joseph." Anna told her simply. Remy smiled, agreeing.

"I concur." She responded, and laughed uneasily. Anna knew why she was laughing in such a way. Back in third year while staying at the Perrington's, the two girls had woken up the boys at 7 o clock in the morning on Christmas day. They threw a tantrum so loud and obnoxious that it woke up all of Remy's family, including Paul, Remy's older brother. Paul had rushed downstairs in a panic, and jinxed the first person he saw. The unfortunate person in his way had been Nicholas.

Paul had been pouring out apologies profusely as Joseph laughed himself silly at Nicholas erupting in hideous boils. Paul had quickly performed the counter-curse, but Nicholas had never gone back to the Perrington's since. The girls had learned their lesson: do not wake a guy up before noon.

Anna led Remy inside the house. The Stones were still working, and wouldn't be home until much later. Anna's father worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, while her mother worked in the Quidditch office. The Stone home was filled with signed broomsticks and team banners. The two girl's grabbed a few snacks before proceeding up to Anna's room.

The room was white, and didn't look occupied besides the Slytherin flag above the bed and the photographs on the mirror. A Barn owl was perched on top of a large wardrobe, and it hooted when the girl's entered.

"Here, Warren." Anna called, and the owl swooped over to perch on her shoulder. Remy pulled out some parchment from the desk under Anna's mirror, and began to write.

_Dear Nicholas and Joseph,_

_How does one o clock on Saturday sound for us to meet at Diagon Alley? Don't worry, we've given you plenty of time to sleep in. Anna and I will Apparate into the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll see you there._

_Hope your summer went well!_

_- Remy_

Remy then attached it onto Warren, and Anna led him to the open window. "Bring that to Joseph's house, Warren. Thanks." She pecked the bird on the head once, and it flew out of the window. Anna closed it, and moved backwards to the bed. She fell down upon it, and stared at the green and white tie lying on her desk. It wouldn't be long until her last year of Hogwarts. And then what?

"Is Erik going to meet us at Diagon Alley, too?" Remy asked, and Anna could sense the discomfort in her voice. Anna exhaled.

"No, he's waiting until the last week of break to shop, of course." Erik O'Donnell was Anna's boyfriend. He was in Slytherin, like her. He had light brown hair and was severely attractive. He was also severely pure-blood and severely judgmental. Anna knew that if she wasn't pure-blooded as well he'd probably never have been interested in her. But she didn't like to rest on such thoughts. "Is Tyler coming?"

"No." At this, Remy was blushing. "I think he already got everything he needs." Tyler was a Ravenclaw in their year. Anna thought he was a major tool, but she'd never tell Remy that. Sure, his boyish charm and his curly black hair might appeal to _some people, but Anna thought he was a sleaze. Even more than Joseph. But he liked Remy, and Remy liked him. Anna was just glad that Remy had moved on from Joseph. Even if Remy had never said it out loud, Anna knew that Remy had been totally into Joseph. But now, she knew, that didn't matter. Only Tyler did._

"_Oh. That's too bad." Anna lied slightly, and then yawned to cover it up. Remy moved towards the bed, and laid down, her head next to Anna's, her feet dangling off of the other side._

"_I have a feeling this will be an interesting year. Don't you agree?" Remy asked her, sounding somewhat uncertain. Anna looked at the ceiling, and nodded._

"_Yes. This year will definitely be interesting."_


End file.
